


moving on

by d_aredevisl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Loss, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Loss, Sad, Takes place after Infinity War, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 35/1435: not wanting to be alone14: “the guilt is eating me alive”takes place after the events of infinity war and the readers struggle to deal with it.





	moving on

The first thing you saw when Tony returned was that Peter wasn’t with him, the second thing you noticed was the guilt-stricken look he wore on his face.

Deep down you knew what had happened and the information that he was about to tell you, but pushing those thoughts aside you ran up to him.

 

Tears forming in your eyes you hug him tony immediately responds by wrapping his arms back around you.

You guys stand there for a while just hugging till you let out a faint whisper “where’s peter?”

Tony didn’t say anything and he didn’t have to from the way he held you tighter once peters name was said told you everything.

-

Two months it had been, two long months of aching and crying all you wanted was Peter but you couldn’t have him. You had visited aunt may for a bit during the first month to help her cope but you couldn’t anymore just seeing the reminders of him made it harder for you to move on. 

aunt May had taken peters death harder than you though as he was her only family left and you wished you had been able to do more for her.

-

four months had past and you were slowly picking up the pieces now working in stark industries to help Tony out and give him some company during this time you and tony also now stay with may every weekend which worked out great as neither of you wanted to be alone.

 

-

two years, its been two years since you’ve seen Peter, kissed Peter, spent time with Peter, had Peter with you but you had learnt to accept that he wasn’t coming back no matter how harsh it was you kept moving on with your life knowing Peter wouldn’t want you to give up.

currently, though you were walking through the local cemetery with aunt may and tony, finding what you were looking for you lean down and leave a flower.

“goodbye peter.”

and with that you finally let him go turning towards the people that were now your family you give them a smile through tears.

“I’m ready to move on.”


End file.
